


Caught

by Loran_Arameri



Series: Wardrobe-verse [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat Tony Stark, Cat/Human Hybrids, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Cock & Ball Torture, M/M, Multi, POV Steve Rogers, Sexual Roleplay, biting kink, predator/prey kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loran_Arameri/pseuds/Loran_Arameri
Summary: Steve comes home from DC, hoping to join in Bucky and Tony's games. He has to wait for the next day though, and things don't develop as he expects them to. He has no complaints.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Wardrobe-verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462393
Comments: 13
Kudos: 214





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenMaeve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMaeve/gifts).



> This is part three of this series, and I think it's best to at least read the previous installment to enjoy this fic.
> 
> Beta was done by Serinah and LadyUkkey, cheer reading by Dongjunma and AsaraVierr. Thank you all so much.
> 
> Belated Happy Birthday to QueenMaeve, who didn't want to say goodbye to these three just yet.

After a train delay and two detoured bus routes, because the C train was closed down for the night too, Steve finally reached the apartment building, long after midnight. Thinking about what was waiting for him at the loft kept the fatigue at bay.

He wasn’t sure if they would have managed to clean everything up in the hours it took him to get home. It was a pretty big mess after all. He had been imagining what they might have been doing for the entire journey, and not all of it had been cleaning. 

Going up the stairs, taking two at a time, he wondered what he was going to say. Or what they would say if the apartment still looked a mess. Would they try to find an excuse or put it straight out there to see how he would react? Steve couldn’t decide which idea he liked more.

Tony had wanted him to see; Steve was absolutely sure of that. Bucky wouldn’t mind either; Steve knew him too well to expect anything else. He just might be a little miffed about sharing with him what before seemed to have been his and Tony’s exclusively.

The apartment door looked the same as it always had, and still, behind it seemed to lie so many new possibilities now. He shook his head. It was time to calm down. This wasn’t some silly porno where they just waited to do unspeakable things to him as soon as he walked in. A very tiny voice in the back of his head insisted enthusiastically that they still might do that. He sighed and dug his keys out.

Although the loft looked less in shambles than it had when he’d closed the laptop hours before, there was enough chaos left to tell that something had happened. The furniture was all in order again, but some debris hadn’t been swept up yet. The lampshade of the floor lamp was still sitting at its base, because the bulb was missing, probably broken this afternoon. All the lights were off, and Tony and Bucky were nowhere to be seen.

Reality made its way into Steve’s stubborn fantasies, and he moved as silently as possible to the bedroom. Tony lay, spooning Bucky, having wrapped arms, legs, and tail around him, and was snoring softly. The cover was draped over them haphazardly. They had probably been beat, decided that the rest of the clean-up could wait until morning and had finally gone to bed. Steve wasn’t supposed to be home until noon, anyway.

Steve could hardly remember all the things he had imagined on the way back home. At this particular moment, they all felt irrelevant. This was the best thing to come home to. Warmth was cascading through him from head to toe, and he wasn’t sure how much was his own reaction to the display and how much was the bond, mirroring their feelings. Bucky gave a small relaxed sigh, and Tony’s ears twitched. 

After a quick shower, Steve slipped into bed behind Tony and was out as soon he had nuzzled his face into thick black hair.

He awoke to being enthusiastically cuddled into the mattress by Tony. 

“When did you get back? Nornes, did you take the very first train? I thought it would be noon. You don’t smell like train. I’m so glad you’re back.” Tony didn’t pause once to let Steve answer.

Steve let Tony roam all over him. Tony examined him with perked up ears as if inspecting to see whether all of his parts made it back, with plenty of very inspired kisses in between. After one such a kiss, Bucky rolled over too, his hair mussed and his eyes still half-closed, but smiling lazily through it. He came up for a kiss, and Steve told himself that it had been the right decision to leave everything back in DC and make it here as fast as possible if only to be woken up like this. He let his head settle back to the pillow, as soft and lovely feelings, some his own some his partner’s, washed over him. 

When Tony seemed to have examined him thoroughly enough, he got off Steve with a flick of his tail. “So, what do you want for breakfast?”

Steve got up to get them going.

"We have only four eggs left," Bucky said, "but there is enough bacon. I could…” There was a jolt of excitement through the bond. Steve turned around to Tony and Bucky sharing a look.

Tony cleared his throat and sat up straight at the end of the bed. “When you came in this morning, did you notice… anything?”

Steve tried and failed to keep a grin off his face. “Apart from the loft looking like a battlefield?”

A light seemed to go off behind Bucky’s eyes, and he looked at Tony again, trying very hard to convey something with his eyes without being too obvious. He failed, hard. 

Tony only looked away from Steve for a second, otherwise focusing on him with an almost uncomfortable intensity. 

“Any questions about that?” Tony asked.

If Steve’d had any doubts left that Tony wanted him to see what they had been doing, this would have been his answer.

Bucky shrugged, going for innocence. “A battle wouldn’t be too surprising given our occupation, would it? Doombots is a good explanation.”

“Doombots partly run on magic, Bucky-bear. The loft is fortified against magic,” Tony explained without taking his eyes off Steve.

Bucky sighed dramatically and threw his hands up. “Then you explain.”

“Yes.” Tony smiled in a way that made his nose wrinkle. It looked feral. “Possibly with a demonstration.”

Steve barely managed to suppress a moan, while his brain gave him a highlight reel of last night. His dick twitched with a jolt of arousal.

Tony’s eyes narrowed into slits, his ears turned forward in concentration, and Bucky said, “How?” too soft to be meant for anyone else but himself.

Guilt mixed itself with Steve’s excitement, one facilitating the other. They needed to talk even if he didn’t know how to start a conversation of ‘I watched you have sex and I’m very sure you’re okay with that even though you had no idea’. 

Tony interrupted his musings, the bond pulsating with curiosity. “Why does a demonstration of us destroying the apartment arouse you so much that the bond is virtually going red-hot?”

Not waiting for an answer, Bucky inserted, “You know. Stevie, how do you know?”

Steve already opened his mouth, not sure what was going to come out, as the words to describe what happened still eluded him as did the courage to say them, but it didn’t matter when Tony cut in with, “And what exactly do you know?”

Steve bit his bottom lip before putting as much confession into one sentence as possible, “Everything you did last night, from the moment the floor lamp broke until you started to clean up.” Heat rose from his sternum up his neck and slowly crept onto his face. It was equal parts trepidation and want.

Tony got up from the bed, silently shifting his weight while moving towards Steve. His tail was straight up in the air, and only the tip flicked from side to side excitedly.

Steve tried to explain further, “I think it had to do something with magic. The Skype turned on, but you couldn’t hear me.”

Bucky’s eyes flitted from Steve to Tony and back once, twice and then one of his eyebrows moved up while a cocky grin spread across his face. Steve knew then that he would probably come to regret the way he chose to tell them. His body rewarded that thought with another wave of lust, making his knees weak and cock full.

Tony, now close enough to touch Steve, took his hand in his own. “So, you came in this morning–”

“Last night,” Steve corrected and his voice sounded more caught out than he expected. There was another rush of excitement through the bond that he was unable to distinguish as Bucky’s or Tony’s.

Tony settled his other hand on top of Steve’s; his voice was a rumble. “You made your way back last night, which you explicitly told me wasn’t possible.”

Steve winced.

“Hauled your ass and your luggage in here late at night–”

Mumbling, Steve corrected, “I left my luggage in DC.”

Bucky laughed, hiding behind his metal hand, but Steve’s attention was instantaneously dragged back to Tony, as he stepped even closer. He was so close that Steve could see the single hairs on his twitching ears and it brought him slightly off balance.

“After _watching_ us,” there was a strange emphasis that Steve couldn’t interpret, “you were in such a hurry that you left your luggage in DC, came in in the middle of the night and didn’t even wake us–”

Steve tried to get a word in. “You were looking so–”

“Ssssh.” Tony put a hand over his mouth. “This isn’t the part where you explain.”

Bucky stood up from the bed, staying close to it, seemingly ready to get involved but not moving yet.

“So, you watched us, came back, didn’t wake us, and waited until morning to be a little shit about it.” The way Bucky said that, it sounded like he was counting Steve’s sins, and Steve wasn’t quite sure if the tension in his core was lust or guilt or both, but neither Tony or Bucky radiated anything but amusement and elation. They were probably making fun of him. 

“I–” Steve started, turning his head to the side to speak past Tony’s hand.

“Still no input from you necessary,” Tony said and turned to Bucky. “Do you think we should just accept that?”

Bucky shook his head. “No. No, I don’t think so.”

Steve remembered the part where Bucky said something to Tony about ‘punishment’ during their game and swallowed audibly. Bucky held eye-contact for a few seconds and asked, “Your chance to take a time-out.”

That was something they did during training when either of them had a feeling that the other needed to catch their breath or right their armor. It was the opportunity to stop simulating a fight and check-in.

Steve shook his head. “I’m good.”

Bucky’s grin turned as feral as Tony’s before. “In that case…” The bond shocked Steve with a sudden spike in hunger that shot right down his spine. Bucky was prowling towards them, and Steve wasn't able to decide if it looked dangerous or hot before Bucky was close enough to hug Tony with his back close to his chest, careful to not pinch his tail between their bodies. Both were still appraising him.

Tony spoke first, “So, what are we going to do with him?”

“Oh that’s easy,” Bucky answered. “Anything we want.”

If Steve had thought he was horny before, it now was running through him two-fold, hot and cold and there was something like dread, only it felt amazing.

“You think he'll let us?” Tony asked.

Bucky’s voice was dark with intent, “No, I don’t expect he will. But I also didn’t say he would get a choice.”

Steve didn’t know how but he knew that this was the moment he was supposed to get away. He turned on his feet and made for the door. Thanks to the serum, he heard Tony take off after him. He tried to duck out at the last moment but Tony must have noticed and somehow corrected for it, as he landed on Steve's back, slinging arms and legs around him in a solid hold. Now, that hadn’t been any chase at all. 

He tried to grab Tony and pry him off his back, but only found his tail. He didn’t dare pull on it. Tony, in turn, tried to kick Steve’s legs right out from under him and at the same time was evading Steve's hands, still grabbing for purchase. In his attempts, Steve was turning on the spot. They probably looked ridiculous. Steve caught a glimpse of Bucky, who seemed to be barely keeping from doubling over with laughter.

That wasn’t how this was supposed to go.

Steve managed to finally grab an arm and pull Tony off, but there was a leg wedged between his own, making him trip. Sensing an opportunity, Tony kicked at a nearby wall with his other leg, and they tumbled to the floor. Tony landed on top. The air was knocked out of Steve, and a strong pulse of want through the bond told him how Bucky felt about it, although he couldn’t see him.

With relish, Tony turned Steve’s shirt to shreds with his claws. It turned on Steve a lot more than the awkward grappling from before.

He lay there, following Tony’s hands with his eyes. It took mere seconds until the shirt fell away, baring his chest, and the claws were trailing over his muscles. It was exciting but also familiar. Tony knew how much Steve liked those claws and exactly how far he could go with them. Bucky cleared his throat and Tony’s eyes snapped up to Steve’s. He tilted his head. One claw slightly dug into Steve’s pec, only barely not breaking the skin. Steve dropped his head back and moaned.

He could feel Tony leaning down, driving his teeth into the flesh of his shoulder. It was more intense than how they started out usually, but then this wasn’t their regular foreplay either. Steve panted through the pain, his dick tenting his sleeping pants and pressing against Tony’s ass. He could feel Tony’s tail swishing over his legs. There was a pause from Tony before he bit down even harder, making Steve scramble for purchase to get Tony’s mouth the fuck away from him. 

“What the…” Steve started. He pressed a hand against Tony’s chest and pushed. The grin on Tony's face was almost diabolic.

“I think he gets it now,” Bucky added, his voice warm with laughter.

Tony was trying to go at Steve again his canines exposed; a view that got Steve equally hot and agitated. He managed to keep the fangs at a distance, but Tony did his best to get past his defenses. If Tony used his claws too, Steve wouldn’t have enough hands to keep him off. He rolled them over to their sides, grateful that Tony was a lightweight in comparison. 

It didn’t help anything though. There was suddenly a metal hand pulling his hands away from Tony, rolling him onto his back again, and leaving him open for Tony to bite into his chest. Even though it wasn’t as painful as before, Steve fought hard to avoid it. Adrenaline was pumping through him, and it was almost like his body acted on autopilot. Pulling up one leg to have leverage against Bucky, he managed to get one arm free and grab Tony again, only to have his legs in a scissor hold a second later. 

He was used to wrestling Bucky, but not with Tony snapping at his soft parts at the same time. Also, he didn’t have a hard-on during training. He’d never thought fighting to be erotic until yesterday. But somehow, he found himself on the floor now, fighting both his partners, being hard as nails and anxious to not lose at the same time. 

It wasn’t the first time something like that caught him unawares. He had gotten enough flack from Bucky the first time he suggested biting or scratching, and Steve had told him, it was a weird idea. Bucky had asked to indulge him, and of course, Steve did. He’d loved it. Since then he never turned down any ideas Bucky had, but he didn’t come up with anything himself either. It was a good system where Bucky brought up anything he thought they might enjoy (like Tony’s claws at his balls that first time, and god, had that been a revelation), and Steve gave it all a try.

Thinking about it now, Steve was afraid that he would never be able to go through a fight without getting a boner ever again, but that was a problem for later. He couldn’t really think about it now; this fight was making his cock ache with need.

With all his other limbs in a vice grip by Bucky, Steve tried to keep Tony off with the one hand that was still free, but Tony was too fast. Steve let him be. Instead, he pushed with his free arm against the floor, rolling them all over. He landed on top of Bucky, and his cock pulsing against Steve’s crotch distracted him from whatever his plan had been. The urge to free himself wasn’t suddenly gone. Splayed out atop Bucky, it was a temporary stalemate. He gave a deeply felt moan as the fight left his body.

Tony bit his stomach. Instinctively, Steve tried to roll into a ball. For a split second, Bucky’s hold loosened. It was enough for Steve to free his arm and, with a fast twist, also his legs. He threw Tony off and managed to get on all fours before they both were at him again.

The thrill of the fight was warring with the knowledge that they would probably get to the sex much faster if he just gave up. Or it might just lead to Tony tormenting him with teeth and claws until he couldn’t do anything but fight back. No matter how horny he was, the urge to keep them both off was too strong right then. With one fast motion, Steve pulled Tony under himself, so he could easily hold him down with one arm. All Tony could do was hiss with laid back ears.

Or so Steve had thought. Tony twisted around and pushed at Steve’s other arm, forcing him to kneel up and bring his weight back on his haunches, if he didn’t want to plunge face-first into the floor. That brought him directly into Bucky's waiting arms. Kneeling behind him, he clamped Steve's legs between his own and wrestled his arms into a hold behind his back. Tony now had access to most of Steve. He took a moment to glare at Steve with an appetite, that was somewhere between hunter and horny.

“Had a good time watching us? I guess you are starting to regret being a creeper now,” Bucky whispered in his ear. “You must have known what we’d do if we found out.”

Steve made another try to throw Bucky off but this time he was expecting it. Tony, on his knees, shuffled close, grinning so broad that his canines were on display.

“So, as you watched us, we now get a good look at you,” he said, hooking one of his claws under the waistband of Steve’s boxer shorts. He tore down through the cloth about halfway before reconsidering. His gaze flicked up first to Steve and then over his shoulder to Bucky, before bringing the claw down between Steve’s legs. It pierced through the shorts and into the skin of Steve’s balls. Steve’s hips bucked up involuntarily and he wasn’t sure if in reaction to the pain or the wave of arousal. It should have just buried the claws deeper into his sack, but Tony reacted by tearing the fabric outwards leaving most of Steve’s junk exposed instead.

“Look at how hard he is.” Tony’s eyes shone dark from under his lashes. “Either he is still thinking about last night or getting pushed around is arousing the pervert too.”

Steve let out an incredulous gasp. But before he could say anything, the claw was back and tearing off the rest of his underwear. The way Tony’s eyes were trailing over his body was hot, but at the same time, it was making him squirm, or at least try to as he was still solidly in Bucky’s hold. His breath quickened as Tony weighed his balls in his hands, rolling them between his fingers. Tony’s claws were still out, and shuddering, Steve’s head dropped back to Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Awww, can you see how all the fight just went out of him?” Tony cooed, and Steve opened his eyes again, wondering when they had closed.

“He knows he had it coming. The punk is always asking for trouble.” Bucky huffed, and it only sounded half sultry.

Steve was still trying to come up with a rebuttal when Bucky rearranged his arms to only hold them with the metal hand and use the other one to pinch one of his nipples. “But today there won’t be any more of that, right?” He emphasized the question with a sharp tug that made Steve lose any train of thought he might’ve had. 

“He’s gone quiet. That’s interesting.” Real curiosity was painted on Tony’s face. 

“Don’t expect that to last very long.” Bucky sounded factual.

“I’m–” Steve started just to be interrupted by an even harder pinch.

“Go on,” Tony said, amusement in his voice.

Steve took the brief pause to assess the situation again. Some of the tension had gone out of the game for the moment. Breathing deep, he opened his mouth and watched the way Tony’s eyes sparkled with the expectation of how he would fumble for the next words.

Instead, Steve yanked his arms forward, surprising Bucky. He slipped free, and the impulse threw him forward at Tony, who couldn’t get away fast enough. Steve grabbed his ankle, but his triumph only lasted for a split second before Bucky landed on his back.

“Bringing yourself in position for us, doll? Can’t wait for it, huh?” Bucky rubbed his still clothed over Steve’s bare ass. Letting go of Tony, he tried to push himself up and roll them over again, but it didn’t work. Bucky was prepared for it, and they ended up wrestling on the floor. 

No matter how hard he tried, Steve wasn’t able to pin Bucky in any position. There was always one leg or one arm left free, and that was enough. Bucky, on the other hand, came often quite close to immobilizing him, and only Steve’s fast reactions got him out of it in time. He chalked his problems up to being naked and Bucky wedging and arm or leg between his legs on purpose, distracting him with the pressure and the friction. 

They were evenly matched. It was only when Tony said, “Oh nornes, I could watch this for hours,” that Steve’s attention slipped, and he was pinned on his back by Bucky. Steve’s legs were in a vice grip by Bucky’s own, his wrists caught in a metal hand, and he was stretched out on his back with Bucky lying on top of him.

Steve’s heart was pounding. When he managed to finally get that look at Tony, he looked enraptured, and Steve thought that that must be what he himself must have looked like last night while watching them.

“Tony,” Bucky drawled, so close to Steve’s face that it sprang up goosebumps on his neck and arms, “get the lube.”

Bucky turned them onto their sides and Steve tested if he could move at all, but it was just a confirmation, just wanting to feel that he finally couldn’t get out of it.

Bucky hummed into his ear, “That feels good. We should make you squirm more often.”

Yes! It was all that Steve wanted. 

The click of a tube opening told Steve that Tony was back, so he wasn’t surprised by the slick, cool fingers gliding in between his asscheeks. He moaned at the sensation, whishing for Tony’s fingers to fuck him right then, sealing their victory over him.

“Punk seems to be settling,” Bucky said. Looking over Steve’s shoulder, he added, “Whatever you’re doing, you’re doing it right.”

As his eyes settled back on him, Steve said, “It’s both of you.” 

For the first time since they started, the smile on Bucky’s face didn’t look amused or even mocking. He pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips, and then they weren’t fighting but making out, sloppy, vigorous, and without a care.

It only got more intense when Tony’s finger breached him, and Steve moaned into Bucky’s mouth. Tony’s pace was measured; a description that usually didn’t apply to anything he did during sex, and Steve imagined it was because he was watching them make out, as he had watched them wrestle before.

When Tony cleared his throat and pulled his hand back, Steve’s head was spinning with sensations. A little disappointed, he noted that the game was probably over. There was no way for them to do anything more in the position they were in, and the atmosphere of fighting was gone for good.

Bucky pushed himself up a notch and let his eyes wander over Steve’s face again, the slight challenge back in his features. Maybe it wasn’t over after all. 

“So, you’re ready to let us do anything we want?”

Steve’s mouth had said ‘yes’ before his brain had caught up. Bucky grinned. Rolling them over again, he straddled Steve. His wrists were still secure in Bucky’s grip who was holding them with enough force to make clear it was still a restraint.

“So which part do you want?” he asked over his shoulder again, and Steve shuddered pleasantly at the words which earned another huffed laugh from Bucky. Steve was already naked but he felt more and more exposed with everything they did.

Tony came up beside them and studied Steve intensely. Then he looked at Bucky, and without question, said, “You get his ass; I get his cock.”

Steve bit his lip not to moan or shiver again (it were only words after all), but they noticed his reaction anyway. 

Bucky let go of Steve’s wrists, and he suddenly felt at a loss what to do with his hands. Tony took hold of them half a second later and put them down over Steve’s head. It was weirdly fitting, even in its gentleness. Letting him lie like this, on his own without the express instruction not to move, Bucky and Tony undressed each other. It wasn’t a show for Steve; they were in a world of their own, the caresses and kisses drawn out and the opposite of their play of last night. It was breathtaking. When they were naked, their heads turned back to Steve in silent agreement. They were all over him again in the next second.

Bucky, kneeling down between Steve’s legs, hooked his hands under them and pulled Steve’s ass slightly atop his knees but not close enough for fucking just yet. Instead, he held his legs apart for a moment as if to study Tony’s work from before. Steve’s heartbeat quickened, while Tony had the lube back in hand and drizzled a generous amount on Steve’s cock. Bucky slid two fingers into Steve and he didn’t know how he stayed still as Tony spread the lube on his cock. For a moment it felt more like they were making an exercise of giving him pleasure instead of them taking what they wanted from him, and if he unwrapped it all, he couldn’t say which of it was more true. But maybe it was just the way it was supposed to be.

Then, the moment was over, and Bucky hauled him closer again, slipping into him in one smooth motion, and Tony straddled him, sinking down with little resistance. A pleading noise left Steve’s mouth. The sensations were crashing together, and the position wasn’t new per se, but at the same time, it was all different. Steve was staring at the ceiling instead of watching his partners but he wasn’t ready to look, yet. Bucky’s hands were still at his thighs holding them, not strong enough to bruise, not quite. Steve’s ass was settled in his lap like it belonged, weighed down by Tony. They were moving carefully still, but the feeling of being connected, held, weighed down was enough for Steve to need a breather. He wrapped his mind around it all and finally trusted himself to look at them. Tony was slightly leaned back and just as Steve glanced at him, Bucky’s arm came up and wrapped around Tony’s chest, his chin resting on Tony’s shoulder. All motion stopped. 

They were looking again, and though by design of their position, they could only see Steve’s upper body, he was glad that his hands were placed above his head because he was tempted to cover himself and hated the thought of that at the same time.

Time stretched as they stared at Steve. Then Tony leaned down to kiss him and Bucky’s hands were back high on his thighs, holding him up and giving him access to pound Steve’s ass while Tony contented himself with the gentle rocking and plundering Steve’s mouth.

They were working him in perfect unison. It wasn’t a fight anymore; Steve could have moved, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to be exactly where he was put and only move as he was moved by them. The physical connection with them was weighing him down, entangling him, binding him to tose place and these people as did the bond with his soul. He felt known and laid bare, made vulnerable but kept safe without any doubt that he wanted it to continue forever.

Sitting back up, Tony’s hand sneaked down to Steve’s balls, and a single claw had him scramble to not come right away.

“So, how are we going to do this?” Tony asked and Steve again was pretty sure that the question wasn’t for him.

“Whatever you want, love. You can come on his cock first, and I fill him up then, or the other way around. Or you can have a go at his ass.”

Steve wouldn’t have thought it possible after everything, but now his heart was trying to beat out of his chest.

“Hmm, that’s all good and you know what? I don’t think he needs to come after having an orgasm while watching us yesterday,” Tony said casually.

Steve could feel the blush creeping upon him. “I didn’t… I didn’t come.”

Tony managed to look amused and intrigued at the same time. “Tell us more.”

Again Steve was glad to be as caught as he was. “I didn’t come. I didn’t even touch myself.”

Tony’s smile was full of mirth as he leaned down again. “Sometimes you are ridiculously cute.” He kissed Steve so that he couldn’t protest right away.

When Tony sat back up, Steve could see Bucky over his shoulder looking at him, waiting for the punchline. Only barely resisting writhing, Steve admitted. “I wasn’t alone. I was in a room full of people.” Tony’s jaw dropped open. Behind him, Bucky laughed which made his cock jump in Steve’s ass.

“I didn’t plan to–” Steve tried but couldn’t get a word in over Bucky’s laughter.

When Tony had recovered from his shock and Bucky’s laughter died down, Tony said, “You were already punished with a night of blue balls for this which I think is enough. So…” He seemed to consider for a moment. “Bucky and I get finished and then we’ll see...”

Without further warning, Bucky started to pound into him again, and it only took a minute or two before Steve could feel him coming in his ass. He was glad that Tony wasn’t moving or doing anything to his balls or that would have been it. Bucky used the grip on his thighs to slowly let him down to the floor and moved to lay beside him while Tony started to move on his dick. Bucky kissing Steve was accompanied by a drawn-out moan from Tony. He planted his hands on Steve’s chest to give himself some leverage, his claws pinpricks across Steve’s skin. Steve couldn’t let himself sink into the feeling of Tony and Bucky and Tony and weight and pain and smooth lips or there would have been no chance of holding out. Tony’s moans became the sound of Bucky kissing him, and at some point, he saw Bucky’s hand reach out from the corner of his eye and then Tony’s breathing sounded choppy and Steve could feel Tony coming over him and slowing down before climbing off him. Bucky stopped kissing Steve and it seemed that he and Tony had come to an understanding without words when they both put one hand on his chest to weigh him down again and one hand each on his cock. It was Bucky’s metal hand and the one of Tony’s where he had retracted his claws. Tony’s hand on his chest still had the claws out and giving him that nice level of pain that set off the touch on his dick. 

His eyes fell closed, and he was awash in sensation but he knew they were watching him, seeing him, taking in every little bit of him and it didn’t take long before his arousal ascended, and just before coming, he opened his eyes to find both of them looking back. He came with a groan and, unable to keep the eye contact, arching his back and neck, panting. 

When he felt himself being cleaned up he opened his eyes only to see Tony using a piece of cloth that Steve recognized after a moment as the same shirt Tony had shredded not so long ago. He couldn’t help but start laughing. Bucky’s hand grasped his forearm and pulled him up to a sitting position so that Bucky could scoop in behind him and nuzzle into his neck.

“So, I guess this one goes on the list to be repeated?” Bucky asked.

“Oh yes,” Steve groaned.

Tony asked, “There is a list?”

“Nothing you don’t know about,” Bucky said. “Steve is pretty forward once he knows what he likes.”

“He never said anything about voyeurism,” Tony said, and the way he looked at Steve made it clear that he had noticed how embarrassed Steve was by that detail of the story.

“Yeah, because he probably just found out himself,” Bucky said and looked at his naked wrist where a watch might be, “about twelve hours ago.”

Glad that he didn’t have to explain it because they knew him, Steve suggested, “How about a shower and then breakfast?”

Tony nodded. “And then...” He grinned at Steve. “You absolutely will help with clean-up as you harvested the benefits of the apartment wrecking too.”

Steve nodded and drew Tony in for a kiss. Well, at least this time no one broke any porcelain.

**Author's Note:**

> I cherish every comment I get.  
> Please feel free to say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/loraneldin), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Loran), or on Discord.


End file.
